vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Noctowl
Summary Noctowl is a Normal-/Flying-Type Pokemon based off an owl. This nocturnal Pokemon can see in pitch black darkness like it's midday, which enables it to unfailingly catch its prey in darkness, giving it the title "The Emperor of Dark Nights". This Pokemon is highly intelligent, and twists its head 180 degrees while thinking. It evolves from Hoothoot at level 20. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 7-A Name: Hoothoot, Noctowl Origin: Pokémon Gender: Depends on the individual (Species' gender ratio is 1:1) Age: Depends on the individual Classification: Pokedex Entry #164; Owl Pokemon; The Emperor of Dark Nights Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Mind Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Dream Manipulation, Telekinesis, Status Effect Inducement, Air Manipulation, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Energy Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Hurricane Creation, Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification, Illusion Creation, Power Mimicry, Dynamax, Resistance to Plant Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, and Accuracy Reduction Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Comparable to Diglett and Horsea) | At least Mountain level+ (Should be comparable to other regional birds) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Magnemite and other electric Pokémon) | Relativistic (Comparable to Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ (Can lift more than much more than Magikarp) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Up to kilometers with psychic, air, and sound attacks Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Very high. Even among Pokemon, who are naturally hardwired for fighting, Noctowl is considered very intelligent and an excellent hunter, and it uses its intelligence to help it in fights Weaknesses: Electric-, Rock- and Ice- type attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Keen Eye:' Noctowl can't have its accuracy lowered. *'Insomnia:' Noctowl can't be put to sleep. *'Tinted Lens': Noctowl's Hidden Ability. Doubles the power of Noctowl's attacks against foes that resist them. Moves Via Level Up *'Dream Eater:' While the opponent is asleep, Noctowl steals parts of the opponent's life force through his or her dreams to heal itself. *'Sky Attack:' Noctowl charges up, becoming cloaked in a harsh light. Noctowl then strikes a weak point with the strongest Flying- type attack. This attack has a high critical hit ratio and can cause the opponent to flinch. *'Tackle:' Noctowl rams its body into the opponent. *'Growl:' Noctowl lets out a cry, lowering the attack of the opponent. *'Foresight:' Noctowl identifies the opponent, allowing non-corporeal entities to be hit. *'Hypnosis:' Noctowl hypnotizes the opponent, either putting him or her under its control or putting the opponent to sleep. *'Peck:' Noctowl pecks the opponent with its beak. *'Confusion:' Noctowl launches a telekinetic blast that can confuse the target. *'Echoed Voice:' Noctowl attacks the opponent with an echoed voice. If this move is used consecutively, it does more damage each usage. *'Zen Headbutt:' Noctowl focuses its willpower into its head to perform a headbutt infused with psychic energy. It may cause the opponent to flinch. *'Psycho Shift:' Noctowl passes its status ailments off to the opponent. *'Extrasensory:' Noctowl telekinetically assaults the opponent. This may cause the opponent to flinch, and if the target is small, this move will never miss and deal double damage. *'Take Down:' Noctowl slams into the opponent with its entire body with enough force to deal recoil damage. *'Reflect:' Noctowl puts up a barrier that halves all physical damage to it and its allies. *'Air Slash:' Noctowl slashes the opponent with a ranged sky-cleaving air blade. This attack has a chance to make the opponent flinch. *'Uproar:' Noctowl continuously makes a lot of damaging noise. The attack prevents anyone within range from sleeping until Noctowl calms down. *'Roost:' Noctowl lands on the ground and heals itself for half of its health. *'Moonblast:' Noctowl launches a ball of fae energy from the moon at the opponent. This attack may lower the special attack of the opponent. *'Syncrhonoise:' Noctowl bombards the area with an odd shockwave that does major damage to those of similar type. Via breeding *'Agility:' Noctowl relaxes lightens its body, sharply increasing its speed. *'Defog:' Noctowl defogs the area, removing any hazards and protections, and lowering the evasiveness of the opponent. *'FeatherDance:' Noctowl covers the opponent with a down of feathers, sharply lowering his or her physical attack. *'Feint Attack:' Noctowl waits for an opening and attacks the opponent while he or she is down. This attack never misses. *'Hurricane:' Noctowl creates a powerful hurricane. This attack may confuse the opponent, being in the air doesn't take away from its effectiveness, and it never misses in the rain. *'Mean Look:' Noctowl looks at the opponent menacingly, preventing escape or immobilizing the opponent. *'Mirror Move:' Noctowl copies the last move used by the opponent. *'Night Shade:' Noctowl creates a damaging mirage that does damage equal to its level. *'Supersonic:' Noctowl releases a soundwave that confuses the opponent. *'Whirlwind:' Noctowl flaps its wings, creating a whirlwind to blow the opponent away. *'Wing Attack:' Noctowl whacks the opponent with its wings. Key: Hoothoot | Noctowl Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Nintendo Category:Pokemon Category:Birds Category:Monsters Category:Wise Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sound Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Dream Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Air Users Category:Healers Category:Energy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Illusionists Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Weather Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Dynamax Users